


From the Windows, to the Walls... To the Tile in These Halls.

by Justawriter68



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: Jongdae and Minseok just finished renovating their bathroom.The crown jewel and the final of their house renovations.Now, they're going to enjoy it properly by taking a bath together.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: EXO Home4U - 2020





	From the Windows, to the Walls... To the Tile in These Halls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> This was short and sweet, but I hope you enjoy it none the less! 
> 
> I had fun writing something that wasn't as plot heavy as I'm usually used to writing! 
> 
> Anyways! Thank you mods for a wonderful round and my first Home4U! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The cool of the linoleum floors, the shine of the tile, down to the trim of the edging of the baseboards, to the speaker installed along with their waterfall shower. It had taken a lot of work, time, money, and nearly throwing the whole project out of the window. 

From one of the neighborhood kids throwing a ball accidentally into one of their newly framed windows.

Jongdae honestly didn’t know how they had actually gotten it all done, with every step they took it seemed that something else would pop up with the little old house that the pair of them had fallen in love with. Outside of the major hustle and bustle of the city, a little bit of a commute, but it was worth every moment of decompression that was brought upon entering the doors. 

It was an old house but they had finally finished making every inch of it theirs and he wouldn’t change a single memory that came with the process. He was glad to be able to have these memories to look back upon. 

And the bathroom is simply the finishing crown jewel. 

Down to the coverings on the light fixtures a beautiful crystal covering that Jongdae had to pout for Minseok to let him put them into the bathroom. But it was under the condition that they couldn’t be too flashy with the other decor as they were going with a cleaner look. 

Down to the shiny silver faucets on their sink and in their bath, and shower. 

The shower in which was a beautiful cream, with full glass, and addition to the waterfall shower head on the ceiling were ones coming from the walls, a bit excessive? Maybe, but in Minseok’s eyes they were an absolute necessity. 

Just like the heated floors. 

For various activity reasons. 

At the end of the day, all of their work was worth it, a brand new sparkling bathroom customized to their wants and needs. 

Worth the seemingly endless days in a busted up bathroom, in most parts completion, and half finished projects here and there. 

Having to get through one busted pipe and a nearly flooded house.

Long hard days sweating in an unfinished bathroom, not that Jongdae would ever complain about seeing his husband’s physiology would never get old. 

Jongdae could honestly say that he and his husband deserved their relaxation in their newly finished bathroom. Nothing could ruin this moment, the fact that the pair had just sat down on the newly finished floors (heated, a feature that Minseok had cajoled him into, but he was sure as his older counterpart would be right as always.) 

So now sitting in the tub, soft music playing in the background wine glasses in hand, the adjustable lighting creating a soft warm glow against the water and the bubbles hovering over the top of the water. 

“You were right… the soft jets do make this better.” Jongdae takes another sip of his wine, back pressed against Minseok’s chest. 

Minseok lets out a little chuckle, the action sending vibrations through his body before he takes another sip of wine, setting down the glass on the strategically built ledge on one side of their bathtub. 

Jongdae can practically feel the small smug smile against the back of his head. 

Jongdae’s attention switches to the projector they’d also set up in the bathroom flash against the wall, the bolder colors a harsher line against soft edges of candle light. 

“Alright I’ll admit that this is pretty cool…” Minseok says, using the small waterproof remote to flip through the movie selections. 

“I told you it wouldn’t be a waste of money.” Jongdae singsongs, tilting his head back to smile up at Minseok. 

Minseok merely responds with a light kiss to his lips, a slight huff of amusement escaping him. “Hush, now what do you want to watch?” 

“Something with action!” Jongdae replies, taking another sip of his wine, the liquid sloshing around into the bath water with his movements. 

“Don’t we get enough of that in our daily lives already?” Minseok chuckles, flipping through the titles of the streaming services. 

“I mean but you have to admit it's fun picking out the inaccuracies.”

The pair spend the next few moments talking about titles before finally picking some obscure, a movie that wasn’t even action at all.

A movie titled  _ Creep _ .

Around fifteen minutes into the movie, both are pretty attentive to the film, it not being as horrible as they thought that they thought that it was going to be. As they were worried for the poor man who had found himself in the clutches of the odd man supposedly dying of cancer. 

Minseok lets out a sigh after a while. “I almost feel bad for him… but he’s ignoring all of the obvious red flags. Starting when he was looking at the ad that he accepted.  _ And  _ this place is in the middle of the woods?” He just shakes his head. 

“I know right?” Jongdae mumbles, eyes still locked onto the movie. 

Jumping back a little as the creepy man jumps out in a wolf mask, causing water to slosh from the sides of the tub and some of the soapy water to get into one of Minseok’s eyes. 

“Dae…” He groans. 

Jongdae looks back to Minseok, gasping as he sees the older man closing one eye, he immediately turns around to tend to his husband. 

“Oh, Min… I’m sorry!” He fusses over him, getting one of the wash clothes and using the detachable head to wet before gently wiping at his face and eyes to remove the suds from his eyes. “Is that better?” He asks after a third squeeze of warm water over his face. 

Minseok blinks, the one eye that had gotten the soap in it still a little red, but he still nods after the fact, giving him a little smile. “Oh, don’t look like that… you look like you’ve accidentally done something serious to offend me.” Minseok rests his hands languidly on Jongdae’s hips under the water, fingers splayed. 

Jongdae pouts a little. “But I’m sure it hurt.” He kisses his face. 

Minseok chuckles. “I’ve had worse, we both have.” 

“Still… that doesn’t mean that I can’t care for you besides, it means I get to give you more kisses.” Jongdae leans down again, leaving small kisses across his face and on the corner of his lips. 

Minseok takes the moment his husband pulls back to appreciate how he looks under the low light, hair dampened from the bathwater and skin aglow with warmth from the heat as well. 

Even the various raised and faint scars across his body couldn’t take away from his beauty. 

“You’re so beautiful…” Minseok says, kissing Jongdae’s chest. 

“Oh, please Min… You’re not trying to pick me up anymore.” Jongdae laughs, a pleasant sound throughout the room. 

“You’re right… but still, you deserve to hear it everyday.” He kisses another piece of skin. “May I remind you that I hit on you when we met in a burning building? I’m sure we were both attractive covered in soot.” 

Jongdae hums. “You’re right… I still went out with a guy with the ends of his hair nearly singed off.” Smiling as he leans down, to give Minseok a kiss on the lips this time lasting a little bit longer than the others. 

Minseok smiles when they pull back, immediately going in for another kiss time deeper and longer, although not too hungry. Though he does allow his hands to wander Jongdae’s body, hands wandering his body, and it elicits the response he wants. 

Jongdae’s mouth opening their tongues meeting with the taste of wine swirling at their tongues. “Hyung…” He groans once they pull back for air. 

Minseok feels himself twitch at that, letting out a low groan. “You did that on purpose…” He remarks, noting the slight smirk on Jongdae’s face. 

Jongdae only acknowledges it going in for another kiss, this time is more heated than the last two as he nips at Minseok’s lips and grinds himself against the other man in a steady rhythm. 

Both lost in a haze of passion, that kept building and building until an all too familiar buzzing noise interrupted them as it sounded in the bathroom. 

And this time, Jongdae didn’t let out a groan or sign in pleasure, instead it was sort of annoying. “Can’t we just ignore it?” He asks as his head falls to Minseok’s shoulder. 

But he knows it's too late as the heat begins to fall from his body, returning to a semi-normal temperature. 

“You know we can’t.” Minseok sighs a little, reaching over their forgotten wine glasses and pressing a button. “Go for SnowSpark.” 

Jongdae tries to make as little noise as he can, rinsing off the rest of the soap on his body, listening to the call, before Minseok hits the button again and the voice speaking is gone. 

“An armed robbery, hmm? They couldn’t have waited until tomorrow?” Jongdae stands from the tub wrapping a towel around his waist. 

“Crime sleeps for no one.” Minseok stands from the tub. 

Jongdae merely sighs. “Let's get this done, we have a newly renovated bathroom to finish christening.” 

Minseok chuckles, following after him. 


End file.
